Kontrollverlust
by Nightmarexxx
Summary: Draco übt dem Imperius, Hermione wird sein unfreiwilliges Versuchskaninchen, wo zu er sie zwingt und was Snape damit zu tun hat musst ihr selbst lesen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

Hey, diese Geschichte sollte eigentlich ein Oneshot werde, ich habe mich jedoch dafür entschieden sie in kleinere Kapitel zu unterteilen sie relativ kurz sind. Ich hoffe das stört nicht. Vorweg möchte ich dazu sagen das es sich um eine HG/SS Geschichte handelt die perspektiven ändern sich hin und wieder. Die Geschichte spielt nach Voldemords stürz, Snape überlebte, weiter Informationen sind irrelevant.

 _ **Kontroll Verlust**_

 _Kapitel 1_

Eine Leise Stimme ließ sie erwachen, schlaftrunken setzte sie sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und stellte nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr entsetzt fest dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Hermione wollte sich gerade wieder in ihr Bett kuscheln und die Augen schließen als sie eine stimme in ihrem Kopf vernahm die ihr etwas befahl zu tun.

Plötzlich war sie hellwach alle Instinkte waren auf Alarmbereitschaft. Sie konnte nicht zuordnen wem die Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehörte doch sie spürte wie sie sich erneut aufrichtete, ohne es selbst zu wollen, sie stand auf.

Mit panisch geweiteten Augen musste sie feststellen dass sie keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst hatte. Ihre Füße liefen die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum, zu ihrem Unglück war niemand da der ihr helfen konnte. Hermione wollte schreien doch sie konnte nicht. Sie versuchte sich an einem Türrahmen fest zu klammern vergeblich, immer weiter trugen sie ihre Füße, weiter durch die gespenstisch leeren Gänge Hogwarts.

Währenddessen saßen Draco, Crabbe und Goyle im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, Draco war ganz still hielt den Zauberstab locker in der Luft, flüsterte hin und wieder dieselben Befehle und hatte konzentriert die Stirn in falten gelegt

Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihm dabei zu und krümmten sich vor Lachen. Nicht mal Malfoy hätte gedacht das es so einfach wäre den Imperius aus zu führen. Am Anfang war es nur eine Idee gewesen doch schnell inpuppte sich das Ganze als riesen Spaß, zu vor hatten sie Neville Longbottom in der großen Halle dazu gebracht sich vor allen lächerlich zu machen und nun würden sie ihren Spaß an Hermione Granger haben.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel 2_

Beständig hörte sie dieselben Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder hallen, die ihr befahlen was sie tun sollte. Sie schaffte es nicht sich dagegen zu wehren, zu geschockt war sie in diesem Moment, außerdem konnte sie nichts tun sie hatte sich selbst nicht unter Kontrolle.

Ihre Füße brachten sie in Richtung Kerker, Hermione ahnte schreckliches.

Sie klopfte gegen die Tür des privaten tränke Labors ihres Professors, er würde doch nicht mitten in der Nacht hier sein! Oder doch? Sie konnte nicht mehr tun als beten das ihr Professor in der Nacht besseres zu tun hatte als irgendwelche tränke zu brauchen, ganz egal was Hauptsache er war nicht hier.

Hermione hatte kalten Angstschweiß auf der Stirn kleben, ihre Hände schwitzten ebenfalls, es viel ihr schwer in dieser Situation einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Ruck und sie starrte dem Tränkemeister mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.

Er war da, warum wurde sie nur so vom Pech verfolgt?

„Granger." Knurrte er mit zusammen gebissen zähnen, er blickte sie von oben herab verächtlich an und musterte sie. Ihr wurde bewusst wie sie vor ihrem Professor stand leicht bekleidet mit ihrem T-shirt mit kurzen Shorts zum Schlafen, ohne Socken und mit zerzaustem geflochtenem Zopf.

Sie wollte sich einfach nur umdrehen und wegrennen doch sie konnte nicht, die Stimme in ihrem Kopf befahl ihr ihm näher zu kommen.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel 3_

Er erwiderte nun etwas überrascht doch immer noch knurrend „Was wollen sie!? Es ist Mitten in der Nacht. Ihnen ist bewusst das wenn sie keinen plausiblen Grund haben weshalb sie hier vor meiner Tür auftauchen und mich belästiges, ich ihnen so viele Punkte abziehen werde das es ihnen schwindelig wird!"

Hermione schluckte, sie konnte nichts sagen ob dies an der Situation lag in der sie sich befand oder schlichtweg an dem kontrollverlust über sich konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

Sie kam ihm noch näher und wäre gegen ihn geprallte hätte er nicht einen schritt nachhinten gemacht. Sie trat daraufhin wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte nun ihre Hand aus, strich ihm über die Wange, ihre Hand wanderte weiter sie legte sie in seinen Nacken, kam seinen Gesicht mit ihrem immer näher.

„MISS GRANGER,WAS WIRD DAS?!" brüllte er ihr entgegen, er hatte seine Stimme nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle sie zitterte etwas dafür hätte er sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Als der dunkle lord an der Macht war musste er wärend Todesser treffen stets Ruhe bewahren die Maske aufrechterhalten und sich keinerlei Emotionen anmerken lassen. Selbst während dem Unterricht schaffte er es warum jetzt nicht?

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss, er versuchte sie nun von sich zu stoßen, sie war ihm viel zu nahe, näher als eine Schülerin ihrem Lehrer sein sollt. Es gelang ihm nicht, so viel stärke hätte er nicht von ihr erwartet.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel 4_

Hermione dachte in dem Moment nichts, in ihrem Kopf schien leere und diese Stimme.

Plötzlich drückte sie ihren Mund auf seinen und überraschte ihn damit so dass er nach hinten stolperte, beide knallten hart gegen eine nahe liegende Wand, für Snape gab es kein Entkommen er wurde von ihr mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Er spürte nur noch ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen, er schloss seine augen. Sein Gehirn schaltete sich langsam aus und versagte ihm den dienst, sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewehren. Vorsichtig erkundete er ihren Mund, und stellte dabei fest das sie nach Minze schmeckte. Der Kuss war erst zärtlich und plötzlich riss sie ihre Lippen von seinen ging einen schritt rückwärts und keuchte erschrocken.

Sie hatte ihren Professor geküsst, SNAPE! Sie hatte Snape geküsst. Diese Information sickerte langsam in ihren Verstand und sie wurde immer panischer, warum hatte sie das getan. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte fühlte sie erneut seine Lippen auf ihren und spürte wie er seine Hand in ihren Haaren vergrub, er küsste sie diesmal leidenschaftlicher, schon bald hatte sich ihr verstand wieder verabschiedet und alles was sie fühlte waren seine Lippen auf ihren und ein undefinierbares kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, den Geschmack seiner Zunge und seine Hand in ihrem Nacken.

Diesmal war er es der sich von ihr drückte. Er rang nach Luft, das dufte nicht passiert sein!

Er hatte seine Schülerin geküsst, erst hatte sie ihn geküsste und dann hatte er sie geküsst. ER hatte HERMIONE GRANGER geküsst! Wie könnte er nur. Entsetzt starrte er sie an.

Sie starrte zurück, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Ihr würde schwarz vor Augen, Hermione spürte wie sie fiel und registrierte wie sie aufgefangen wurde.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel 5_

Da stand er nun mit seiner Schülerin im Arm, DIE ER SOEBEN GEKÜSST HATTE! Und wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er konnte stets schnell und effektiv handeln wenn es um seine Spion Tätlichkeiten ging. Er hatte es geschafft Voldemort hinters Licht zu führen und ihn zu täuschen. Und nun wusste er tatsächlich nicht was er mit der bewusstlosen Schülerin tun sollte (die er soeben geküsste hatte!).

Er entschied sie in den kranken Flügel zu bringen, er nahm sie in den Arm, sie war leichter als er gedacht hatte, Severus schlug mit einem fuß die Tür auf.

„Ahhhrg." Ertönte es hinter der Tür, Grabbe und Goyle hatten hinter der Tür gelauscht und diese daraufhin direkt ins Gesicht bekommen. Beiden vielen kreischend zu Boden und hielten sich die Nase.

Snape sah verächtlich auf sie herab Begriff jedoch nicht was das ganze bedeutete. Er stieg über die beiden hinweg und trug Hermione in den Krankenflügel. Er lief so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten.

„POPPY!" donnerte er wärend er den Krankenflügel betrat, dieser war zu seinem Glück leer. Er legt Hermione auf eins der freien Betten ab in diesem Moment schlürfte Madam Pomfrey gähnend in den Saal. „Was ist los Severus? Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es-."

Als sie Hermione erblickte eilte sie an das Bett und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie ist zusammen gebrochen, ich hab sie auf den Gängen erwischt." Erwiderte er monoton, schaute sie dabei nicht einmal an sondern blickte stets auf die blasse Schülerin. Er konnte Poppy unmöglich die Wahrheit erzählen.

nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit, fühle ihren puls. Währenddessen verschwand Snape aus dem Krankenflügel und machte sich auf den Weg zu Slytherins Gemeinschaftsraum.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel 6_

Snape hatte, erfuhr was passiert war, von wegen den Imperius geübt! Pha, mit ihm als Versuchskaninchen. Er konnte die drei nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen, die Strafe würde er sich noch ausdenken müssen, Punkte Abzug hatte es schon gehagelt bevor er von der ganze Geschichte gekannt hatte. Bevor er die Slytherins verließ versicherte er sich das keiner der dreien etwas von dem Kuss mitbekommen hatte und erklärte ihnen es sei nichts weiter passiert und das es folgen für die drei haben wird.

Hermione hatte ihn also nur geküsst weil sie unter den Fluch stand und er hatte sich nicht beherrschen können und hatte sie auch noch zurück geküsst wie konnte er nur.

Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt sagte eine kleine stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, er versuchte diese zu verdrängen, erfolgreich.

Als er einige Minuten später wieder den Krankenflügel erreichte erklärte Poppy ihm das sie nur einen schwäche Anfall hatte und sie ihr einen stärkungstrank gegeben hatte, sie bräuchte nur etwas schlaf dann sei alles wieder in bester Ordnung.

Als er schließlich allein mit ihr war setzte er sich an eins der Betten neben ihrem und betrachtete sie einfach. Er wollte einen Vergessens Zauber sprechen doch schaffte es im Moment einfach nicht. Sie lag so ruhig da, das Mondlicht schien in ihr Gesicht dieses Bild beindruckte ihn. In Gedanken schalt er sich selbst für seine Unfähigkeit.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel 7_

Sie ist immer noch deine Schülerin Severs und zwar die kleine nervige know-it-all, doch sie ist mittlerweile nicht mehr klein, sie wurde zu einer jungen frau. Außerdem ist die die beste Freundin von Potter und Weasley diesem hormongesteuertem Hohlkopf, doch ohne sie hätten die beiden es nie geschafft alle Horkruxe zu zerstören.

Seine Gedankengänge würden unterbrochen als sie leise etwas murmelte, jedes Mal wenn sie es nuschelte wurde es verständlicher und dann verstand er was sie sagte. „Professor..." Er starrte sie mit offenen Mund an „Snape… Severus" Vollendete sie ihr genuschel .

Als wäre das nicht schon seltsam genug hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine. Er war wie erstarrt sie schlief immer noch und hatte nun aber seine Hand fest in ihrer umschlossen, das zusammenhanglose Gemurmel hatte aufgehört und er stellte erstaunt fest das sie nun sogar leicht im Schlaf lächelte. Hatte seine einfache Berührung so viel Einfluss auf sie?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, er würde doch jetzt nicht sentimental werden. Obwohl er es nicht wollte berührte ihn das doch ein wenig.

Schluss damit! Er nahm seine Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang , hielt ihn nahe ihrem Kopf und flüsterte.

„Obliviate." Er veränderte ihr Gedächtnis so das sie dachte sie wäre schlafgewandelt, dabei gestolpert und er hätte sie gefunden und in den Krankenflügel gebracht.

Warum auch immer schmerzte es ihn zu wissen das sie nun keinerlei Erinnerung an den Kuss hatte, doch es war besser so.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel8_

Sie schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte einigemale verwirrt und erblickte dann ihren Professor.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" meinte er monoton jedoch ohne die sonstige strenge.

„Bestens" flüsterte sie, „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie sind geschlafwandelt und dabei gestolpert, ich habe sie gefunden." Erklärte er sachlich.

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen er hatte das Gefühl sie könnte sich doch erinnern, das war unmöglich!

Sie nickte und wendete den blick auf die Bettdecke „Eigentlich schlafwandele ich nie, es tut mir leid dass ich ihnen solche Umstände gemacht habe, Sir.", Er seufzte innerlich erleichtert, verdrängte das er insgeheim doch wollte das sie sich erinnerte.

„Das ist meine Pflicht als ihr Lehrer, es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen und sie müssen sich keine sorge um Punkte Abzug machen." Meinte er schaute ihr dabei nicht ins gesicht.

Severus wollte gerade gehen als er merkte das ihre Hand immer noch auf seiner lag, sie schien dies noch nicht war genommen haben also räusperte er sich. Hermione schaute ihm erst ins Gesicht blickte dann dort hin wo er hin sah und zog geschockt ihre Hand aus seiner.

Er richtete sich auf strich seine Robe glatt. Hermione starrte nach wie vor auf die Bettdecke ihre Wangen glühten und sie war knallrot, diese Situation war ihr mehr als peinlich.

„Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht, gute Besserung." Erwiderte er fast freundlich, sie sah ihn verwirrt an und stotterte etwas das klang wie danke.

Mit wehenden Roben verließ Severus Snape den Krankenflügel und lies dabei eine verwirrte Hermione Granger zurück.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Letztendlich habe ich mich doch entschieden das ich an dieser kleinen Geschichte weiter kleine Kapitel veröffentlichen werde. Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Lg Nightmarexxx_

 **Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel 9_

Als Severus bemerkte das es schon Zeit war um zum Abendessen in die große Halle zu gehen erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und beschloss die Klassenarbeiten später zu korrigieren.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen setzte er sich zwischen McGonnagall und Filius, er ließ seinen Blick durch die Schüler schweifen, alle waren schon dabei zu essen doch er selbst hatte recht wenig Appetit.

Das „Schlamassel" wie er es nannte war nun einen Tag her, die Brünette Gryffindor war mittlerweile nicht mehr im Krankenflügel und so wie sie sich mit ihren Freunden zu unterhalten schien, ging es ihr wieder blendend.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihm, die ganze Sache hatte ihm doch mehr zugesetzt als er eigentlich wollte. Er hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt seine eigenen Erinnerungen an den Abend zu manipulieren, doch so hätte er sich selbst eingestehen müssen das er nicht damit fertig wurde eine Schülerin so nahe gewesen zu sein und das war schließlich nicht der Fall! Er war Severus Snape und nicht irgendein sentimentaler voll Trottel.

„Severus, wärst du so freundlich und würdest mir die Soße reichen?" erwiderte Minerva neben ihm.

Snape blickte zu ihr dann zur Soße und schließlich wieder zu McGonnagall, stellte dabei fest das sie, selbst drankommen würde, würde sie sich ein klein wenig anstrengen.

Letztendlich griff er knurrend nach der Soße und reichte sie der Professorin für Verwandlung.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kontrollverlust**

 _Kapitel 10_

Hermione spürte blicke auf ihrem Rücken und sofort versteifte sich ihre gesamte Haltung. Sie schielte einen kurzen Moment zum Lehretisch, konnte aber nur sehen wie Snape, Professor McGonnagall mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der töten könnte die Soße reichte.

Schnell wand sie ihren Blick wieder ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Gespräche ihrer Freunde.

„Und dann meinte Ollivanderer er hätte endlich den richtigen Stab für mich gefunden, ich schwang ihn und plötzlich stand er ohne Kleidung nur in Unterwäsche vor mir. Von meiner Großmutter bekam ich schrecklichen ärger, dabei wusste ich damals nicht einmal was ich tat." Erzählte Neville, Hermione stimmte in das ausgelassene Gelächter ihrer Freunde mit ein.

Die lebhafte Stimmung war auch auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verflogen, als sie um sie nächste Ecke schlenderten, kam ihnen Snape entgegen und warf ihnen schon ein „Mäßigen sie ihre Lautstärke! Und benehmen sie sich nicht wie ein Haufen, unerzogener Muggelkinder!" zischte er scharf.

Hermione stockte der Atem.

„Sir, ich denke sie haben kein Recht uns das Reden zu verbieten, es ist noch reichlich Zeit bis zu Sperrstunde, ich wüsste also nicht wen wir belästigen." Erwiderte Harry und blickte ihm standhaft in die tiefschwarzen Augen

Snape knurrte und ließ das natürlich nicht länger auf sich sitzen, er saß schließlich am längeren Hebel.

„Mich. 10 Punkte Abzug für dieses Verhalten gegen über einer Lehrperson, Potter. Und jetzt machen sie das sie ihn ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen." Snape wandte sich schon zum Gehen, sein blick streifte dabei einen Moment Hermiones, einen kurzen Augenblick entgleiste ihm seine sonst so gleichgültige Maske. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang an ihnen vorbei.

Hermione blickte ihm mit offenem Mund nach und wurde das Gefühl nicht los etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, dass sie vorher definitiv noch nie gesehen hatte.

Verletzlichkeit.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


	11. Chapter 11

Ich breche an dieser stelle meine Fanfiction ab, das schreiben macht mir spaß aber ohne nur einer kleine Bewertung, wenn auch kritik sehe ich keinen Sinn darin weiter zu schreiben. Mir fehlt die Motivation, diese wird aufgebaut durch Annerkennung, Lob oder eben auch Kritik. Ohne das geht es nicht.

Lg eure Nightmarexxx


End file.
